


Untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Felching, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rin fucks Makoto. Haru gets distracted.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> self-fill for [this prompt on the Iwatobi Swim Club kink meme](https://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3660173). don't plan to continue it unfortunately, but archived here for safekeeping

Rin shudders as his orgasm thunders through him, grasping Makoto's hips hard and biting down on a groan as he spills himself deep inside his boyfriend.

He pulls out and allows Makoto's long legs to fall from where they were hooked over his shoulders. While Rin's breathing begins to calm down, the same can't be said for Makoto, who's panting harshly, his impressively large cock still hard against his abs and glistening with precome. He whimpers pathetically once Rin is out of him completely.

Rin smirks down in satisfaction at the fucked-out mess of a boy beneath him and thinks about saying something appropriately cool and dominant, like "hmm, do you deserve to come yet, Makoto? I don't think so. Prove to me that you do."

But before he can do that, or make any sort of move towards extricating himself from between Makoto's beautiful thighs, his other boyfriend suddenly appears at his side, crowding him so much that he's effectively trapped.

"What the hell, Haru," he says instead, mildly annoyed.

When he turns to look at Haru, Rin finds him gazing intently at... Makoto's hole, which Rin's come is trickling out of and oh god that's hot, if Makoto's red face and the desperate expression he's trying to hide behind his arm are hot, then this is even hotter - Makoto all pink and loose and slick with white.

" _Oh_ ," Rin breathes. And then gets the wind knocked out of him as Haru abruptly shoves him aside.

He lands on his ass with his dick still hanging out of his pants. He opens his mouth to complain, but the words die on his tongue when he sees Haru kneeling on the carpet in front of the bed, looking at Makoto with that same intent expression.

"Guys, what are you doing...?" Makoto asks, his voice a little shaky.

 _Makoto is beautiful_ , Haru thinks, resting his hands on Makoto's thighs, gently holding them apart, and staring.

Soon, though, just looking is no longer enough, and Haru pushes Makoto's legs up again by the backs of his thighs so that they're folded against the other boy's chest.

Haru hears Makoto groan again, probably due to both arousal and embarrassment, this time. Haru knows it makes Makoto feel a little self-conscious to be exposed like this, but Haru will distract him from that soon enough.

He stands up, bending over Makoto, pressing down on the backs of Makoto's thighs as Makoto obediently puts his hands behind his knees, holding his legs in place against his chest. Haru takes in Makoto's pose, how vulnerable he looks, how Rin's come streaks down from his hole between his cheeks. When he moves his face closer and exhales teasingly against Makoto he hears the other's breath hitch, and when he laps up Rin's come, from along the crack of Makoto's ass all the way to his entrance, he hears Makoto cry out and Rin swear roughly from where he's standing beside the bed.

Haru moves his hands further down and cups Makoto's ass, spreading him apart with his thumbs and lapping at him almost lazily. There's something almost zen about this - lightly flickering his tongue over Makoto's rim and tasting the strong, almost sour flavour of jizz in his mouth; pressing his lips to the tight muscle in a sloppy kiss and feeling it tense and relax against him.

It's a shame he can't see much of Makoto's expression from this vantage point, but the sounds he's making almost make up for it: whimpering at every gentle slide of tongue and keening, high-pitched and sharp, when Haru stiffens his tongue and breaches him with the very tip.

There's a rustle of fabric and a clank of metal - Rin must have finally picked himself up off the floor and pulled his jeans back up. Haru himself is still fully clothed, too, leaving Makoto as the only one among the three of them who's stark naked.

Rin had spent the last couple of minutes standing behind Haru with his jaw hanging slack, taking in the scene unfolding in front of him with something almost like awe. Makoto's legs are trembling. His cock is flushed, almost painfully hard; the clear pearly strands of his pre-come drip down his length and pool in a small, sticky puddle at his lower belly. Makoto had already been close while Rin was fucking him, Rin knew that, but he'd held himself back because Rin asked him to. He wasn't supposed to come until Rin and Haru had finished with him.

Makoto's cock twitches and Rin's gaze moves up his body to rest at his face - he looks _desperate_ , his pupils are blown wide and the tips of his ears are bright red and he's biting down hard on his lip from the strain of holding himself back, when he isn't crying out because of Haru's attentions.

Rin finds himself moving towards the bed as if there's a magnetic force pulling him there.

"Rin," Makoto says, breathless and discombobulated, and Rin answers him with a kiss, meeting Makoto's lips roughly with his. He feels his boyfriend moan into his mouth when Haru makes a particularly loud wet noise between his legs.

"Makoto," Rin murmurs against the other boy's lips, moving one hand down Makoto's body, ghosting down his throat, scratching along his chest and finally wrapping around his cock.

Makoto cries out - not in relief at finally being touched, but in frustration as Rin merely squeezes him, gently but firmly, preventing him from coming instead of giving him any additional stimulation.

"Hold on a bit longer," Rin says. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Makoto answers, smiling slightly even though his voice is strained and husky with want.

The bed suddenly dips - Haru is crawling up the bed, still situated between Makoto's legs after having let Makoto put them down and straighten them out again. Haru's mouth is set in an odd kind of way, Rin thinks - he looks almost as though he's pouting, or in the middle of gargling with mouthwash -

Haru crawls high enough up the bed that he's laying on top of Makoto. He meets Makoto's eyes, sticks out his tongue - Rin swallows - his tongue is streaked with white.

Rin barely catches Makoto's nod _yes_ when Haru moves even closer and Makoto _sucks_ on Haru's tongue, drawing it into his mouth and kissing Haru passionately, wrapping his arms around him and drawing him closer.

" _Fuck_ ," Rin says, expressively, watching the two heatedly make out, sliding their tongues against each other right after Haru, Haru was -

They break apart with a wet _smack_ and Haru turns to Rin, his blue eyes dark and intense. Rin accepts Haru's kiss with a moan - not tasting anything after Makoto had licked the remaining spunk _right out of Haru's mouth_ , but still irrestibly turned on by thinking about where Haru's mouth had just been.


End file.
